Autumn Tears
by dontevale
Summary: What happens when Dante dies.. How does Zhalia cope with his death? A DxZ pairing for fans like me :) *hinthint miracles do happen* R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I do not own huntik. If i did the Dante and Zhalia would be TOGETHER IN SEASON 2 FOR GODS SAKE**

**Credits to JaneEyre0 for inspiration :) anyways hope you guys like it so here goes~**

Dante

I was cornered now. Whipping my head from side to side, I looked around for any probable exits. None remained. All around, the suits were closing in on me, like prowling wolves circling their prey, the air thick with sparks of tension and the promise of the kill.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Recently, Organisation activity had been flourishing in the depths of the Madagascar jungle. My mission was to scout for clues and report back to the huntik foundation without being noticed. However, just as I was about to leave, I found myself thoroughly outnumbered and surrounded. Still, atleast I had to try to make it out alive. For the team. Especially Zhalia. Drawing on that thought gave my strength from my exhausted body, sending bursts of adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The famous Dante Vale, all alone without his friends." Rassimov chuckled grimly, with a predatory lookin his eyes.

"Twenty suits to take me down? I'm honoured.", I mocked Rassimov. However, inwardly I knew the chances of getting out of this fray alive was slim, if not non-existent. The odds were against me.

Enraged, Rassimov shouted at the suits "Get him!"

"Come out and play... Caliban!" No use preserving my strength. This was an all or nothing situation, and I wasn't planning on going down without a fight. At least, some part of my head thought, I would die doing what I loved most.

In a flash of blue light, Caliban appeared at my side, sword raised in a defensive stance. All around, titans appeared in starbursts of ominous red light, and in no time at all, a second ring of enemies surrounded me, with Redcaps and Minddrones snapping at Caliban'sheels. Even Caliban, strong enough as he was, would not be able to defend himself from such a swarm of attackers. Risking further weakening myself, I summoned Metagolem.

"Lend us your strength... Metagolem!"

Metagolem stomped into battle with all his glory, standing proud and tall, throwing his enemies into shadow. Flanked by my titans, we lunged into the offensive.

To say the battle was hard was an understatement. Cries of boltflare and augerfrost came from all directions, and instead of shielding myself, I avoided them, saving my power till it was needed. Some suits attacked me head on, while others stayed back and threw spells. Aiming vicious kicks and throwing punches to put the suits out of fighting condition, I gave it my all. It was a life and death situation, if I held back, I would be killed.

Meanwhile, Caliban and Metagolem were working in unison, with Metagolem throwing hapless foes into the deadly clutches of Caliban. With a whirlwind of the blade, the titans were quickly returned to their amulets with scything slashes from Caliban.

"Honourguard!" I shouted, as the suits threw augerfrost at me. Taking advantage of the situation, I picked out the weakened suits whose titans had been returned. Using nimblefire, I evaded their punches, tripping and overwhelming them with barrages of blows, until a pile of fifteen dazed suits laid at my feet.

Slightly alarmed at the decrease in my energy, I looked to where there were five suits left, fanning out in a row before me. Only then did I realise something was wrong. Where was Rassimov?

Whipping around, I turned just in time to see Caliban and Metagolem being destroyed by DeFoe's henchman (who had mysteriously appeared from nowhere) and his titan Breaker. I grimaced as the titans returned to their amulets, spent.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a thick pulsating stream of augerfrost heading towards me. I used armourbrand, but my energy reserves were too low, and it soon overwhelmed my meagre resistance. Black spots floated in my eyes as the energy slammed me at the foot of Rassimov, who was grinning wickedly.

'Ever... Fight...' I muttered, slowly under my breath. When nothing happened, I panicked. I didn't even have strength to use everfight. I was doomed. With the adrenaline rush fading, sharp spikes of pain burrowed through my arm like worms in the moist soil. Being battered so badly, I wasn't sure I would be able to make it out of this alive.

"Lets see you have a taste your own medicine, Dante Vale." Rassimov dragged the words slowly, laden with poison.

"So this is how the foundation's top seeker meets his end." He mocked, savouring every moment of the revenge he had been waiting to get.

My mind was in a whirl. Sophie, Lok, Zhalia, I had let them all down.

"Dragonfist!"

I remember flying through the air at the impact, waves of shock rippling through my torso. My last thought was of Zhalia.

I'm sorry Zhalia. Forgive me. I love you.

Allowing myself a grin, black fog overcame my thoughts as I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable Truth

Sophie

We were all lounging around in Dante's living room, resting after the morning session of sparring. Zhalia was staring out of the window intothe distance, wrapped up in her thoughts. Probably of Dante, if their previous dates were anything to gauge by. Lok was, as usual, acting like a total geek, singing horrendously in an imitation of One Direction for Cherit. Curled up on the couch reading a book Dante gaveto me, I was so engrossed in it that Lok's singing was blocked out.

The phone rang all of a sudden, jerking me out of my train of thought.

"That must be Dante!" Lok exclaimed excitedly, face brightening up, as he reached for the phone on the counter. Unfortunately, him being a complete idiot, he tripped on his way to the phone and was sent sprawling awkwardly to the floor.

"I'll get it," I replied, glancing at Zhalia while rolling my eyes. Boys! In that brief glance I shared with Zhalia, I noticed her eyes were sparkling like raindrops in the evening sun, anticipating any news of Dante.

"Hello, may I know who is this? Sophie Casterwill here." I asked.

Upon hearing Metz's reply, I dropped the phone in shock, a numb grey cloud of grief washing over me. The phone bounced on the floor before coming to a stop beneath the table.

I stared at the book Dante had given me before leaving for his mission, heart sinking in desolation. This momento would be the last thing he had and would ever give to me. Tears welling in my eyes, I was shaken from my reverie by Lok's question.

"What's wrong?" Lok asked, his voice gentler then I had ever heard before, moving immediately to my side, resting an arm on my shoulder in assurance.

"Its Dante... He's... He's gone..." My voice trembled, as I relayed the bad news Metz had told me.

Lok was taken aback, stunned into a shocked silence, hand tightening on my shoulder. Together, we turned to face Zhalia, whom we knew would not take this news easily.

Zhalia's eyes were brown pools of grief and hurt, myriads of emotion swirling in their depths. She gripped the windowsill so tightly her knuckles turned white, and didn't even notice when the cold metal cut into her hand, leaving crimson red scores on her skin.

"Don't come near me." Zhalia growled, as I made a move to comfort her. Her poise was that of an injured animal wanting to lick its wounds inthe dark, hands curled into rigid claws, daring us to come any closer. Before Lok and I could make a move on her, she yelled "Thoughtspecter!", and vanished into thin air. Figure slowly melting away like snow in the hot sun, there was nothing that we could do to follow her. She could have been anywhere by now. Peering out of the window, we saw her jumping over rooftops using hyperstride. Lok and I decided to give her some time to absorb the hard truth, there would be time later to mourn. Yet as the cold autumn wind gusted through the window, I could hear stifled choked sobs brimming with pain, leaving my heart bruised and aching inside...


	3. Chapter 3: Whole yet Broken

Zhalia

Upon hearing the tragic news, I couldn't stand being in the same room, with Sophie and Lok, who still had each other. Now, I had no one. I used hyperstride to escape from that accursed room where others still had their beloved ones, where good memories lasted.

I didn't know how I ended up there. I was running blind, without any particular destination in mind, seeking to leave all the heartwrenching pain behind. Body screaming in vehement protest, I screeched to a halt. With all my emotional turmoil, it took a while for me to realise where I had ended up at.

The golden sun cast its dying rays across the dozing body of the earth, light rippling across the surface of the river, turning it to gold with the touch of King Midas. Trees swayed in harmony with the gentle autumn wind. This was the first place where Dante and I had been alone, without the company of the others. During the past few days, when I felt lonely and left out of Lok and Sophie's world, I would wander here alone, reminiscing the days Dante and I had spent here, leaving a bittersweet memory. Yet, somehow, the golden outstretched surface of the river seemed cold as icy steel, the gentle breeze a freezing winter gale against my skin, and those memories all but a picture of the present.

Curling up on a bench, I summoned Gareon to keep me company, desperately trying to fill the void the loneliness brought. Every breath that I took was suffocating, it was like trying to breathe through water. The memories all came rushing back, the dam holding the torrent back destroyed and gone. Layers upon layers of vivid memories rushed over me, the warmth and security I felt when Dante held me close, the electric tingling of my lips when he kissed me, the security i felt in his presence, all assailing my broken heart atonce. Gareon, sensing my deep distress, settled down beside me, a partially comforting presence, as the tears started to fall.

...

That was a week ago. Now, it hurt so much to think of Dante that i had to remind myself the pain would go away after i got over him, yet I couldn't help myself. Thinking of him used to wrap me in a bubble that shielded me from the harsh world, but now, it trapped me in a dome of pain and misery.

I felt as if there was something missing in my life. Losing Dante was like losing a limb, leaving me unable to function fully as a whole,with phantom pangs of loss, yearning and pain streaking through my body everytime I thought of him. Every morning, I would expect to find him in the living room, reading the daily newspaper over a cup of coffee, but when I appeared in the living room, it would be occupied by the snoring bodies of Lok and occasionally, Sophie. The one I was looking for was gone. It hurt so much I avoided the living room altogether, instead slipping in and out through the window. In the afternoon, I would wander around aimlessly, yet somehow, I always ended up at that same park bench, our special spot.

Sophie and Lok had taken up permanent residence in Dante's livingroom, presumably looking after me. They forced me to eat dinner withthem, hoping to draw me out of my shell of loneliness, but everything they tried failed. Despite Lok and Sophie's best attempts at lighthearted banter, nothing worked. The days passed meaninglessly, each day the same as the last. Food tasted bland, and I didn't have much appetite anyway.

The nights were the worst. I would curl up on my bed, shards of pain embedding themselves in my bleeding heart, loneliness tugging at the edges of the gaping hole. The jagged edges of the wound bled freely, weeping bloodied tears of emotion and desolation. I clutched my torso together tightly, holding on, enduring, as the pain within struggled to break free, clawing and ripping its way through me, as I desperately tried to keep myself together.

I was the type of person to keep feelings and emotions bottled up to myself, unyielding as an oak tree in the raging storm. Preferring silently enduring all the pain and dealing with my past alone, it was easier, and less troublesome. Yet against my will, silently, emotionally, my heart cried out for help, for someone, anyone, whocould put an end to this consuming loneliness. I put on a mask so fiery and fierce, people thought twice about approaching me. But what they didn't know was it was all a facade, a show, to scare others off, so only the pure and true would pass the test. It was, tried and tested, the best way to ward off unwanted attention and problems.

Dante was the only one able to see right through my silence, my barbed wire fence around my heart might have as well been invisible to him, while the others only caught glances of what lay beneath. He always heard my silent pleas and cries for help, and knew how to comfort me, be it a gentle touch or useful advice. When his amber eyes stared into mine, his gaze pierced through my soul, my heart laid bare to him. There was no need for words between us. When I was feeling emotional and alone, he would appear by my side, proffering a listening ear, but never forcing me to say anything against my will.

Sometimes, in a dilemma, I would sit on the roof top and stare at the twinkling stars above, tears cascading down, reflecting the heavenly light. He would materialise out of nowhere, and lay a warm tanned shoulder around my arms, never questioning, just letting me know he was always there for me. His presence chased away the dark clouds of loneliness in my heart, and brought me back from the brink. It was him who lead me out of the path of lies and darkness, helping me to seethe light, and together, we chased away the dark ethereal remnants of my past.

With the sun going down, it felt as if a black hole was opening in my chest, consuming me bit by bit. My heart cracked and crumbled to dust like weathered stone, the particles grabbed away by the hungry wind. Gripping my sheets tightly, I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from screaming in agony, but there was no stopping the wave of heartbreak. They crashed tumultuously onto the shores of my heart, tearing it apart. The sobs began escaping with my breath, but no matter how hard it was to breathe, I didn't dare to open my mouth. I wasn't sure I had the willpower to stop screaming once it started. The tossing, kicking and hyperventilation would follow soon after. Every night seemed like that lately. I didn't want to draw Lok and Sophie into the room, to calm me down and give me pills to sleep. It was hard facing this alone, there was no need to include those innocent kids in thistorture. I didn't want them to see and share my pain.

I, like others, also wanted my own happy ending, somebody to love and care for me, no matter how much I denied it. Dante promised he would look after me, and keep me safe, but all those promises vanished the moment he left for this mission.

I wanted someone to bring him back so badly. I needed him too much, my heart was falling into disarray without him. The pain never seemed to stop, my thoughts tinged with a permanent swash of red. I wanted someone to kill me, to end this miserable life, so that I could be with him again. He was the only one who could stop my pain, my only medication.

I wanted him back so badly... As my sobs turned into screams.

For the one who finally gave you a chance, you'd do anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Halves form a Whole

Sophie

It was getting worse. The muffled sobs were rising in a crescendo. Soon, it would morph into piercing screams, tearing its way through the house. How Lok managed to sleep through this noise amazed me. I tossed and turned on the sofa in Dante's living room, but sleep eluded my grasp. Silently pulling a blanket over Lok's snoring shoulders, I gave him one last glance before slipping out onto the roof, shutting the window behind me.

The chilly autumn air breezed through the night, reducing the tension and lending clarity to my thoughts. Stars blanketed the night sky, shining their blinking faces down on earth. Sighing inwardly, my thoughts turned to Dante. Everything was easier when he was around. Now, we were left with an incomplete team, with Zhalia broken and missing a member. Lingering to catch the remnants of the refreshing night air, I stayed on the roof for a couple of hours, till I felt fairly relaxed to sleep.

The screams had started a while back. Settling down on the couch, on the verge of sleep, I was roused once again by the knock at the main door. Who could it be at that time of the night? Shaking Lok awake, we moved cautiously to the door. Tentatively unlatching the door, wefound ourselves with a familiar face (edit)

Dante

It was nice seeing my home again, knowing that all the people I loved and cared for were there. I was very lucky to emerge alive. In thejungle, I had sent Solwing out for a reconnaissance mission, with orders to scout for offensives and to report back to me. Solwing didn't appear to help me in battle. It was all part of the backup plan. Playing with what information i knew about the Organisation, I had concocted a simple plan. They didn't keep dead hostages. Faking dead was all part of the backup plan, to escape if I was spotted. When the suits were gone, Solwing swooped in and carried my limp unconscious body away to a sheltered cave, hunting and caring for me when I was weak from battle. It took a full five days for me to rest enough to stand. After contacting the nearest foundation safehouse to let them know I was alive, I immediately arranged transport home. My team needed me.

As the taxi dropped me in front of my house, nostalgia overwhelmed me as I remembered the past memories my team and I had shared together. Thinking back, what had first started off as a hired job had turned into something more. We had grown emotionally dependent on one another, and had learnt to protect and cover each other's backs in missions, something I had hardly experienced before our fortunateevent of meeting. It certainly felt more complete, working together like a well oiled machine, a far cry from the solo quests I did before we met. My team, together, we were like a family. I missed them so much.

I knocked on the front door, and came face to face with a tightly wound Sophie and bleary-eyed Lok. Immediately they perked up and their eyes swirled with relief and happiness, making me feel humbled and bowled over all at once. Looking around my living room, I saw it had turned into a mess, but right now it didn't matter. No words need be spoken. I engulfed them in a warm hug. I was back home, and that was all that mattered.

Sophie was on the verge of pouring out questions, but Lok, sensing the imminent outbreak, laid a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, Soph. Zhalia needs him more now. The questions can come later." Lok said, tugging her furiously away from me, tension evident in his movements.

"What's wrong with Zhalia?" I asked, puzzled.

A sharp scream pierced the night silence. Lok's explanation went unheeded, as I threw my exhausted body forward, bent on reaching the source of the screams. What was wrong with Zhalia? Pain lanced through my newly healed broken ribs, but I didn't stop. Throwing open her bedroom door, I was met with the worst thing I ever saw. Its image imprinted itself in my mind, a horrible memory I would never forget for the rest of my life. Zhalia was writhing around on the bed like she had some kind of epileptic attack, curled fingers digging into her palm, leaving half moon imprints in her skin. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, as if she was trying to hide from some kind of inner pain. My heart immediately splintered to pieces. Lunging towards Zhalia, I pinned her arms to the bed, but she still struggled futilely against my grip.

"I don't want to eat those sleeping pills, go away! Just let me die I want to be with Dante LET ME GO!" Zhalia yelled at me.

"Shhh, I'm back with you, everything's going to be alright." I soothed, trying to calm her down despite the complete pandemonium in my heart.

Upon hearing my voice, Zhalia opened her eyes, staring at me. "So it finally happened... I can see and hear you, I've gone insane." she said, with a faint air of wonder.

"No you're not crazy. I'm really here and I'm not dead." I assured her, lifting a finger, tilting her head up so that her downcast eyes met mine. Her eyes were like sunken brown orbs, tinged with tiredness, the result of many sleepless nights. As she gazed into my amber eyes, I could see the remnants of her pain and suffering slowly melting away as she finally accepted what I told her for the truth, her gaze softening.

Settling myself on her bed, I pulled her into a warm embrace, putting all my emotions into that simple gesture alone.

I had never seen or heard Zhalia cry so much before. Burying her face in my chest, the tears streamed down from her cheeks, leaving silvery trails spun from moonbeams. Holding her to me, I enveloped her in my arms, murmuring comforting words in her ear. Running my fingers slowly through her hair, I stroked her head with slow rhythmic movements. Gradually, her tears stopped, heartbeats slowing down, and our hearts pulsed in unison, beating as one entity. With my back to the wall for support, I rocked her back and forth gently, lulling her to sleep.

My love reached out to her, soothing and caressing, healing and mending the broken rifts in her heart, taking away the pain. Hers flowed back, melding with mine till we were both warm and happy, all pain forgotten in the joy and comfort of reunion. Our souls were intertwined, basking in the fact that we were not alone. The world narrowed down to just Zhalia and I, everything else ceased to exist.

I felt her warm soft skin beneath my hands. She suddenly seemed so fragile, her skinny frame a far cry from how I last saw her, toned and slim. I wondered when was the last time she had actually eaten and slept properly. I had never thought that she would have such an adverse reaction to my death... It made me feel guilty for not lookingafter myself better...

Putting all thoughts aside for now, I concentrated on nothing but Zhalia. She was my first priority. With a quiet sigh, her breathing slipped into a steady rhythm as her exhausted body lay limp in the soft pillow of a healing sleep. Her face was soft in unconsciousness,the hard mask that she put on for the world, vanished. I kissed her gently on the forehead, her lips curving into a faint smile in her sleep in response.

I promised myself i would never let her experience such pain ever again. Holding her in my arms, I slowly drifted off to sleep, where we would meet in our dreams.

Goodnight Zhalia. My Zhalia.


End file.
